1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screen configurations of electronic devices, and more particularly, to screen configurations relating to virtual reality (VR).
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies are being developed that provide VR services using displays or other electronic devices. A display may split a single screen into left and right portions, and may display images corresponding to the user's left and right eyes on the left and right portions of the screen, respectively. Head mounted theater (HMT) apparatuses have been developed that may be integrated with displays to present images on their respective corresponding split screens. When images corresponding to the user's eyes are provided, the user may be provided with VR services.
Interpupillary distance (IPD) may differ for each user. Virtual reality applications offering VR services provide a screen produced by a particular IPD to all users without considering the difference in IPD for each user. Accordingly, some users are not provided with realistic VR services.